The present invention relates to a mounting sleeve which is installable radially onto and removable radially off a ring, particularly an outer ring of an anti-friction bearing.
Mounting aids of various types have been known for a long time. For instance, Federal Republic of Germany AS 11 19 786 shows a mounting sleeve in which needle bearing sets comprised of a plurality of parts are arranged into an intermediate structural unit prior to the final mounting. This provides a unit which is later eliminated by axially moving the sleeve away shortly before the installation of the needle bearing sets into the machine. This also prevents parts from falling out in an unmounted condition. Such a sleeve, however, can only be used in connection with parts which are easily mounted, like rounded needles customarily are. Furthermore, insertion of a shaft into the needle bearing sets does not form a structural unit since undesired axial movements can be carried out by the needle rings due to bearing play.